A Valentines Weekend to remember
by Javamaniac
Summary: Luke and his girlfriend ,not wife, Nicole are going through a rough patch. However Valentines Day is approaching and Luke asks Lorelai for help on how to fix their relationship. Between them they plan out a perfect romantic weekend for two.But..JJ
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Luke and his girlfriend (not wife) Nicole are going through a rough patch. However Valentines Day is approaching and Luke asks Lorelai for help on how to fix their relationship. Between them they plan out a perfect romantic weekend for two.**

**Beginning**

Lorelai entered the diner and was immediately shushed by the crowd.

_Damn they're fighting again,_ thought Lorelai_. As much as I dislike Nicole, I hate to see Luke this unhappy. _

She ordered her coffee to go, she didn't want to stick around and hear this. But before she went she couldn't help but hear Nicole scream, "Fine then Luke, spend Valentines Day on your own, and I'll make my own plans"

Lorelai sighed, _seems like everyone is alone on Valentines Day this year_, she thought self pitingly.

Lorelai left quickly before Luke and Nicole came down. But Luke did notice her through the window as she walked on past the gazebo. _Damn,_ he said, _I hate her to see me fail like this. God, this whole relationship is so screwed up. I have to fix it; we used to be great together. _It wasn't his fault he hadn't anything romantic planned, we technically it was, but he just wasn't a romantic type of guy. He watched Nicole storm out and turned around to scowl at the town. He had a crappy day and when the bell above the door jingled just after closing he didn't even look up,"we're closed". He heard footsteps walking up to the counter. He turned around and poured out a up of coffee. He placed it on the counter and looked up. "Evening" he grinned to Lorelai.

She gasped,"How did you know it was me?"

"Well you're the only person that stays even after I'm closed". The shared a smile.

She looked suspiciously toward the up of coffee. "What suddenly you don't care about my health, no lecture, no bargaining?".

Luke smiled again, which was more than he had all day. "Oh there's a bargain all right. We'll you see" He said a little nervously, "Nicole and I have been having a lot of problems lately." Lorelai nodded encouragingly, "and she doesn't even want to spend valentines day together, so I was wondering if you would…"

Lorelai's heart started to pound furiously, _Oh my go is he going ask me out?._

"I'm not really good at this" He continued

_He really is going to ask me out_

"I'm not a very romantic guy, and well, could you help me plan a romantic valentines weekend, its okay if you don't want to", he said as he saw her face falling,"it's just your really into the whole romantic thing, and I want to fix things with Nicole".

Lorelai put on a bright face," sure. I'll help you"

Luke breathed a sign of relief, "Thank you so much" He pushed the coffee toward her.

She took a sip and said, "So what you got in mind?"

Luke began fiddling with his baseball cap. "Em well, I booked a suite in the Jameson Hotel in Hartford".

Lorelai looked up, very surprised, "I'm impressed, and sounds like you don't need my help at all."

Luke looked at her skeptically, "Please I'm new at this and really don't want to blow it."

Really when he had booked the hotel he knew he would be asking Lorelai for help, so he had really been trying to impress her as much as Nicole, if not more.

"Okay, if you really want to impress her, you should plan out everything, have all the meals booked and paid for. And then book in lots of activities the two of you can do together."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad, so what kind of activities".

By now Lorelai was actually having fun; she was pretty much describing her perfect weekend with Luke. "Just pick things you both like, for example she would probably like a couple's massage".

Luke looked up, "What is a couple's massage?"

"It's just like a regular massage except you in the same room, and you can talk, it's a actually a romantic idea, although there is two masseuse's in the room. But its nice, I had one last year, its nice"

Luke was just the picture of discomfort as he imagined Lorelai and some guy having a 'couples massage', he nearly felt sick. _Stop it Danes it's not like you like her._

Lorelai looked up seeing his obvious discomfort just knew it was because he thought of her and some guy, she didn't read further into it. "It was with my mother, long story"

Luke actually visibly sighed in relief, just mumbling an "oh".

Lorelai went on, "then you could book the full works, like a facial, and a seaweed bath"

"No way, I'm not doing that"

"Ah, but if you love her…"

"Not doing it"

"Wait you haven't told her you love her?"

"Just leave it Lorelai"

"Okay fine then, you should do something you like, oh I know"

"I doubt I'll like it, how about I pick something"

"Don't you trust me to pick something you'll like?"

"Frankly, no"

Lorelai looked hurt

"Fine go on what is it?"

"No no, I don't know you at all"

"Just tell me Lorelai"

She sighed, "Now you're going to pretend to like it, even if you don't"

Luke gave her a look.

"Fine I was just going to say that the Sythers are playing in that stadium just outside of Hartford, you like the Sythers right?"

Luke looked at her incredulously.

"How did you know I like the Sythers?"

Lorelai smiled a little, "I saw a hat and matching scarf in you apartment,".

She giggled.

"That sounds great, and then we could go get food in that little restaurant just off the stadium road, I had better ring and book it soon"

Luke said this actually thinking about him and Lorelai, he actually had to stop himself form saying 'they serve the best Italian, you would love it'_. Man what am I thinking, I'm doing this for Nicole. _Another part of him replied cheekily,_ Yeah you but you'd rather go with Lorelai_

Lorelai started giggling like crazy, "Luke, look how enthusiastic you've become about this, maybe all this romantic stuff was in you all along"

_Yeah and I just needed the right woman to bring it out_, he thought, looking at Lorelai.

Meanwhile Nicole had come to make up with Luke but stopped when she saw HER laughing with Luke, they were chatting and having fun, when SHE started laughing, and the way Luke was looking at HER. She thought venomously, but it's not her fault he's in love with Lorelai, but its not Lorelai's either. She turned and left before either of them noticed.

A week later Luke had all the arrangements made and was heading out to go surprise Nicole, they hadn't talked in a few days, but Luke doubted she had made plans with anyone else. He guessed she was at home working. He got into his jeep and drove about 200metres when his engine suddenly started smoking. Luckily he was just outside Gypsy's. He got out swearing under his breath. Gypsy ran out and told Luke it would be at least two days. He turned around walking toward his diner when he actually bumped into none other that Lorelai Gilmore. She lost her footing and fell; Luke caught her just before she hit the ground. He pulled her up with the arm he had caught her with around her back. He pulled her up and they made contact for a second.

Lorelai looked at him nervously for a second before smiling brightly.

"You really know how to make a girl fall for you" she said jokingly.

"Sorry, I'm sorry", he said apologetically,"my car just broke down and I'm surprising Nicole with that weekend away today".

"Well I'm not doing anything; I could give you a lift?" She said.

"Oh no, I couldn't" Luke trailed off.

"No Luke I offered, hop it, come on, that's what friends are for", she said as they shared a meaningful glance.

When they reached Litchfield, Luke grabbed the flowers he had gotten out of his truck and went up to ring the doorbell. He noticed an unfamiliar car outside but continued on. He rang the doorbell and a shirtless guy answered.

Lorelai looked shocked, No way did Nicole just cheat on Luke, and how anybody could cheat on Luke, why would anybody cheat on Luke. He's like the perfect guy. What did I just think? It all dawned on her Luke is the perfect guy.

"Are you Nicole's brother or something?" Luke asked nervously.

The man laughed, "If I am then what we just did would have been extremely wrong"

Nicole came out, "who is it Hun?" she asked coming up to the door with a robe wrapped around her.

Luke just stood on looking shocked, 'well I guess I won't be needing these', was all he said before throwing the flowers on the ground and turning and leaving. Nicole mumbles an "I'm sorry" before Luke had gotten in the car and Lorelai had driven off.

They drove for about five minutes before Lorelai said, "so, where to?"

Luke reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bunch of tickets. Well could you drop me to the hotel like we'd planned I guess."

Lorelai just nodded and continued driving. She felt awful about what Nicole had done to Luke. But he didn't seem as upset as he should have. He turned toward Lorelai.

"Hey what are you doing this weekend?"

Lorelai waited a second before answering, "Nothing, I'm not even working because all the lovy dovy ouples at the inn make me sick".

Luke Chuckled. "Soo, do you want to come with me?"

Lorelai looked skeptical, "On your romantic weekend for two?"

"No on a fun weekend for two…friends" He smiled, "come on I've got two tickets for everything. It'll be fun. Besides, you picked a few things that you like to do; I know you'll like it. I mean you helped plan it!"

Lorelai smiled broadly as the drove up to the hotel, "Sure I'd love to, but I'll have to buy new clothes since I didn't bring any, you like shopping right?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't even know why I didn't update sooner, I love this fic, and guess where its heading?_

**Previously- Luke plans a romantic weekend for himself and Nicole but she cheats on him, everything is booked so**

"**Hey what are you doing this weekend?"**

**Lorelai waited a second before answering, "Nothing, I'm not even working because all the lovy dovy couples at the inn make me sick".**

**Luke Chuckled. "Soo, do you want to come with me?"**

**Lorelai looked skeptical, "On your romantic weekend for two?"**

"**No on a fun weekend for two…friends" He smiled, "come on I've got two tickets for everything. It'll be fun. Besides, you picked a few things that you like to do; I know you'll like it. I mean you helped plan it!"**

**Lorelai smiled broadly as they drove up to the hotel, "Sure I'd love to, but I'll have to buy new clothes since I didn't bring any, you like shopping right?"**

Luke just smiled. Lorelai took out her cell, Luke glanced over.

"Rory's spending this weekend at school, some special valentines paper edition, she said she definitely couldn't make it home. But I better let her know where I am in case she calls the house" Lorelai explained.

Luke nodded.

"Mom"

"Hey kid, what ya doing?"

"Actually I'm taking a coffee break"

"Oh I didn't know those were allowed"

"There not, I just need some coffee, I think Paris would go crazy. I told her I needed to get something from my dorm"

"You think Paris would go crazy, she's already crazy"

"Are you driving, you know its not safe to talk on your cell when your driving"

"I'm not driving" Lorelai responded smugly, she had pulled in outside the Hotel.

"Well, I can't hear any wind, and I can hear traffic, so either your standing close to a window beside some traffic, or your driving somewhere"

"Woah, kid slow down, since when did you get so smart?"

Lorelai noticed Luke glancing at her, she smiled, he smiled back.

"Actually I'm pulled up now,wait a sec."

Lorelai handed her keys to the valet.

"Now your outside" said Rory, "Where are you?. You didn't get depressed about valentines day and decide to do anything crazy?" Rory said in her mommy voice.

"Actually, Its a long story. Luke had booked a weekend but, they sort of broke up, its very last minute, so Luke asked me to go." She gave Luke a sympathetic smile as she mentioned the part about Nicole.

"Look kid, gotta go now, we're checking in" She said as they reached the receptionist desk.

"Tell Luke I'm so sorry about Nicole, eh mom"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't because of you was it"

"No, no, its a long story, but it's not like that"

"Okay,bye mom, have a romantic valentines day"

"Rory"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye sweets".

Luke came straight over, key in hand.

"We're all checked in, we got here a little late, we better go and change, we have a busy night ahead of us."

Lorelai had to refrain from giving a "Dirty". But Luke seemed to realize what he said, and Lorelai giggled.

"Crap, I've no clothes, and I need to change before dinner"

Luke looked at her like she was crazy, a look she was used to.

"You look fine" he said

"Okay, I guess, but we've to pick up some clothes first thing tomorrow?"

"Sure"

They had a movie booked, Luke told her. So they headed to it.

When they reached the theater, Lorelai thought to ask, what movie they were going to see.

"Uh, Star wars"

Lorelai hung her head. "Yeah" she said unenthusiastically.

"Well it was planned for Nicole and I, and she likes star wars"

"Oh" Lorelai said, and couldn't understand what she was feeling. She was annoyed that Nicole was a star wars fan like Luke.

Lorelai quickly changed the subject.

"Man, I am starving"

"Well,if I had known I was taking you, I would have booked dinner first" Luke said smiling.

"Not a problem, I can get a hotdog, popcorn, and some other, as you call it, junk."

"And you won't spoil your dinner" Luke finished seriously.

Lorelai just nodded, liking how well Luke knew her.

"You know, we can pick another movie", Luke suggested.

"No way, you like star wars"

"Yeah but you don't"

"I'll try and like it"

"You don't have to like everything I like" Luke said seriously.

Lorelai smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Nah, I've never watched star wars, you never know unless you try"

Luke insisted on paying for Lorelai's food, and got himself a soda and pack of winegums.

"Luke" She said looking at his packet of sweets, "you do realize those are bad for you"

Luke looked at all the junk food he was carrying for Lorelai and just shook his head, chuckling slightly.

During the movie Lorelai was completely caught up in the plot. She had asked Luke a few questions and totally got it. She reached absently for some popcorn and was surprised to find Luke's hand. She picked up his hand and looked at him with superiority.

"I see you have decided to eat some of this _crap" _

"Fine I won't"

"No, no do,I wanna watch" said Lorelai stuffing her mouth.

"Gimme back my hand"

"Not until its got popcorn in it"

"Fine", Luke grabbed some popcorn, and Lorelai watched him eat it, shaking her head in exaggerated disbelief.

After the movie, Lorelai could not stop talking about it. Luke was pleased to answer any other questions.

Later they reached the restaurant. Luke checked them in and they were seated immediately.

Lorelai couldn't help but find the whole situation very date like.

She followed Luke nervously, wondering if he was thinking the same thing.

They found their menus,and Lorelai couldn't decide what to order.

"How about I order for you?" Luke suggested.

Lorelai considered the offer.

"But it better be nice"

"Okay, but promise me you'll at least try it."

"Its healthy isn't it?"

"Come on, I ate some popcorn and winegums!"

Lorelai laughed as she remembered finding Luke's hand in the popcorn.

"Okay, you order"

The waiter came over and Luke ordered something with a foreign name.

Lorelai looked impressed.

"Don't look so impressed, wait until you see what you get."

They enjoyed some friendly conversation while they waited for their food to come.

Both of them were thinking, "This is nice"

Luke had butterfly's in his stomach, and tried to convince himself he was not on a date with Lorelai.

Lorelai couldn't help but think how date like it was though.

She looked up to find Luke looking at her. She smiled, he smiled back.

Just to think I thought I was going to be miserable this valentines, thought Lorelai.

TBC... I spend a long time writing this, so be nice and take a minute to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been a long time. But this is the second last chapter.. Next one will hopefully be up in a few days. The last chapter, finally coz this story is going on far too long. **

**Previously- Chapter1**

**Luke plans a romantic weekend for himself and Nicole but she cheats on him, everything is booked so**

"**Hey what are you doing this weekend?"**

**Lorelai waited a second before answering, "Nothing, I'm not even working because all the lovy dovy couples at the inn make me sick".**

**Luke Chuckled. "Soo, do you want to come with me?"**

**Lorelai looked skeptical, "On your romantic weekend for two?"**

"**No on a fun weekend for two…friends" He smiled, "come on I've got two tickets for everything. It'll be fun. Besides, you picked a few things that you like to do; I know you'll like it. I mean you helped plan it!"**

**Lorelai smiled broadly as they drove up to the hotel, "Sure I'd love to, but I'll have to buy new clothes since I didn't bring any, you like shopping right?"**

**Chapter 2**

**Luke and Lorelai check in, go for the booked dinner and movie**

**Lorelai couldn't help but find the whole situation very date like and wondered if Luke was thinking the same. She looked up to find Luke looking at her. She smiled, he smiled back. Just to think I thought I was going to be miserable this valentines, thought Lorelai.**

**And now…**

**Chapter 3**

Lorelai and Luke continued their usual flirting banter, although it was different than usual. Lorelai allowed herself to read into the comments, looks, and even subtle compliments he frequently gave her.

"So tomorrow is the couples' massage" Lorelai said teasingly, "Its going to be so good. With all the work at the inn lately, I'm just glad to get a break. Did I tell you thank you by the way"

"I believe you did. But I'm glad you're here, damn Nicole" Luke said allowing himself to think about what she had done.

"Even though I wasn't exactly a fan of your relationship with Nicole, you don't deserve that" she said reaching across the table and giving his hand a squeeze.

Luke looked up, a little shocked "You weren't?"

"Well-I-I, no not really" she said, annoyed she had let Luke know of her secret jealousy. She had not meant for it to come out like that. "She wasn't good enough for you" she said by way of explanation.

Luke smiled allowing the irony to wash over him. He was the one not good enough for Lorelai. He smiled at her gently.

When he realized his hand was still is hers, he quickly pulled away.

Lorelai looked a little surprised, she thought he had liked it, she had.

Luckily their little moment of tension was broken as their starters came out.

"Luke Danes have I told you lately how much I love you?" Lorelai blurted out as she saw the delicious barbecue ribs that were her starter.

_Think before you speak_, Lorelai thought, embarrassed. And the tension was back.

Luke was a little shocked by what she said when she had smiled giddily as saw her unhealthy starter arriving. He was even more surprised by what came out of his own mouth.

"No you haven't, but it's okay because I don't believe I've told you how beautiful you look all night"

_Where the heck did that cheesy line come out of. _Luke thought as Lorelai looked up shocked.

Her cheeks turned slightly red as she felt embarrassment surge through them.

"I would have looked a whole lot more beautiful if you had let me go shopping" she grumbled surprising herself at how naturally she had taken his compliment. It was corny, she knew, but anything like that coming from Luke was sincere, she knew that also.

As Luke opened the car door for her, she was reminded once again by the date like feeling of the night. She mentally checked of the date requirements in her head.

Taken to a movie by a handsome guy, _wait handsome?_

He bought her junk

He laughed at her jokes

He took her to dinner

He told her she was beautiful. _She flushed slightly hearing the words in her head again_

And now, he opened doors.

Luke glanced over at her, realizing she had been quiet for a while.

He left her to her thoughts as he tried to concentrate on the road.

They weren't far from the hotel when Luke unexpectedly pulled up. Lorelai broke out of her daydream as she glanced around.

"Eh..?" She asked by way of question.

"Just come on" Luke insisted.

Lorelai looked at what they had pulled up outside of and sort of froze to the sidewalk.

_What the hell is he bringing me here for?_ She thought_, maybe he had planned to bring Nicole here, no he wouldn't. Although Luke has done a lot of things tonight that I never thought he would, s_he thought remembering what he had said to her during dinner.

Luke turned around when he realized she was not following him.

She was staring up at the neon lights of the building and looked highly embarrassed to say the least. If Luke was not so curious as to the cause of her embarrassment he might have laughed. He followed her stare and realized he had pulled up outside of a strip club.

Luke grabbed her hand laughing. He walked a few paces down the street until they were outside a very hip looking ice-cream parlor. He released her hand.

Lorelai blushed furiously.

_Damn,_ she thought, _usually it is her that makes Luke blush._

She knew that he knew what she thought she knew.

"Mmm Ice-cream" Lorelai offered lamely.

"If you want?" he asked

"I want" she replied now regaining the natural color of her cheeks.

"Are you sure" Luke continues "Coz there's a really great strip club back there if you want?"

"Ice-creams fine" She said in voice which showed he had gotten in his little jab.

He did not continue teasing her as she would have if the situation was reversed. He just opened the door. She smiled gratefully. She knew Luke could have taken the embarrassment if it had been him. But he was not sure if she could.

After their ice cream, well Lorelai's ice-cream and Luke's frozen yoghurt, they walked back to the car. Lorelai managed to look up while passing the strip club and shook her head in laughter as they climbed into the car.

"The look on your face when you thought I was bringing you to a strip club" Luke teased "If ever I wished I had a camera, remind me to get one tomorrow to catch future moments like that"

"Just drive mister"

Although it was not far until the hotel, Lorelai found she was pretty beat by the time she reached their room.

Luke swiped the key with his right hand, while he balanced the essentials which he had purchased for Lorelai in the gift shop in the lobby.

On entering the room the both noticed the lack of a couch. They just ignored it and Luke said evenly "Why don't you use the bathroom first to get ready for bed"

_For bed?,_ Lorelai thought as she washed the make-up off of her face. _So I'm sleeping in the bed_, she wondered.

When she came out she noticed Luke had unpacked most of his stuff and changed into sweatpants and a lighter shirt.

Luke looked at her funny and she realized that she had been staring.

"Well I-I" she mumbled as she gestured for him to use the bathroom. He walked past her confused by her strange behavior.

_Your friends_, Luke told himself, nothing more_, this is a nice thing she is doing, coming keeping me company after Nicole._ Luke couldn't help but turn back and check her out in her over sized hotel shirt that was her nightie for the night.

This did not go unnoticed by Lorelai. She shuffled uncomfortably and eventually decided to get into the bed. Luke soon came out and he glanced around the room sizing up the situation.

"I guess I could sleep on the floor, it'll be like camping" he gestured toward the floor.

"Or, you could sleep in the bed, I mean its massive. It's your weekend you should at least get to sleep in a bed"_ damn, where did that come out of. _Lorelai thought.

Luke did not say anything but just nodded making his way over to the bed.

"Ok-ay then" he gave her a half smile as she scooted over to the other side of the bad.

Lorelai's stomach was now doing flip-flops as LUKE climbed in beside her.

Her hand went to the butterflies in her stomach sort of wanting them to settle down.

_Oh yea, that's where it came from._ She thought happily as she watched Luke turn on his side to go to sleep.

Okay so next chapter up in a few days, depending on how many people are interested in this story. Review plz..coz the next chapter is the last one Reviewing encourages me to update the next (and last) chapter soon.


End file.
